


My Best Friend

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, First War with Voldemort, Marauders' Era, The Quidditch Pitch: School Days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-26
Updated: 2009-10-26
Packaged: 2018-10-27 01:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10799178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: The first time the day before the full moon was ever less than horrible.





	My Best Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).
> 
> **Author's notes:**
> 
> The challenge from the LJ community “hp_100songs” was to write a series of songfics based on a given set of songs. I’ve included some relevant lines from “My Best Friend” here; the complete lyrics are [linked at the community](http://community.livejournal.com/hp_100songs/1531.html#cutid1) if you’d like to see them.
> 
>  
> 
> (part of the series My Friend, My Lover, My Heart) 

My Best Friend  
by Brumeux

_When everything is wrong I'll come talk to you / You make things all right when I'm feeling blue / You are such a blessing and I won’t be messing / With the one thing that brings light to all of my darkness …_  
You're my best friend / And I love you, and I love you …  
And I mean it when I tell you that I need you …  
And I feel the pain you feel when you start crying

 

It’s just one day before the full moon, and I’ve been antsy and depressed, and don’t bother me and why am I alone. All just as usual.

Then James came over and sat beside me and put his hand on my leg. “I can tell you’re coming down with another bout of your illness,” he said. “I know there’s nothing we can do, but remember we’re here for you. I’m here for you.”

And he gave my hand a pat and stood up and went away. Strangely, I felt a lot better.

James is my best friend.

I love him.


End file.
